Stealing His Heart
by akidarchangelprincess
Summary: Two orpahns, together with their best friend, are travelling together to escape the harshness of life and war. In their adventure, they meet new friends, love and enemies.
1. Nice to Meet You

Stealing His Heart

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another multi chapter fic from me to you...

Actually, I wrote this fic before I wrote At The Hands of Fate.

I wrote this fic originally for Suikoden II, but changed my mind 'coz I was stuck at chapter 1.

This fic is set on a medieval era where kings and knights rule...

Summary:Two orpahns, together with their best friend, are travelling together to escape the harshness of life and war. In their adventure, they meet new friends, love and enemies.

Pairings(Age): Athrun(21)xCagalli(20), Kira(21)xLacus(20), Dearka(21)xMiriallia(21), Yzak(21)xShiho(21), Shinn(19)xStellar(17)... (Sorry but I like Stellar better than Luna...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny...the Freedom?...that's just my wish...

Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

Kira, Athrun and Miriallia are on their way to the village of Tamur.

"I'm sooooo hungry!" shouted Kira.

"Will you be patient Kira, we're almost at the next village, _'I think'_, you could eat by then" Athrun patiently tells Kira. Miriallia on the other hand, was ignoring her friends for she hears weird sounds from a distance. Those sounds really got her attention 'coz they were traveling in a barren place, though they could see grasslands below the cliff, rocks and more rocks was all they could see on the path in front of them. The sound was sort of like a gurgling sound mixed with a slightly audible moan of pain. The more they got nearer, the more curious she got.

Then the three of them heard a girl scream "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! Do you hear me!" The girl screamed inbetween sobs. Then they heard men laughing.

The three of them ran towards the direction of the voices and saw a girl(about their age), standing in front of a middle aged man(lying on a pool of blood), holding two short swords(katanas) on each hand.

The girl has fair skin, blonde hair that dropped just below her shoulders, wearing a black jacket over her red tank top paired with black tight shorts (which made her look taller) and a pair of black boots. She's facing eight big muscled, rough looking men who would never think twice when it comes to killing. All of them have tanned, sun burnt skin, which looked like they've been spending a lot of time under the sun. They were wearing rough dirty and wrinkled clothes, which looks like they haven't been washed for months. One look at them and the person who would come across these men would hightail it to the other direction.

Instinctively, the three of them hides behind some boulders. Kira glances at Miriallia, fearing for her safety, 'coz those men looked like trouble. Then he looked at Athrun, hoping to catch his eye, but Athrun's full attention was on the scene in front of them. Kira slightly nudged Miriallia and was about to whisper something when

"Well lookie here" one of the ruffians spoke. "Are you going to fight us alone little girl?" This caused a ruckus among his companions.

"How could you!" After all that he's done for you! He…He…How could you! (sob) You…You…(sob) You bunch of traitors! I'm going to kill all of you!(sob) I swear…(sob)…even if it's gonna cost me my life! I swear I'll kill all of you! I'll take all of you with me to hell!" The girl burst out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kira was mesmerized by what he was seeing. "Is she really serious on taking on all eight of them? Alone?" Kira whispers to Miriallia.

Athrun too was mesmerized by what he was seeing. He felt pity for her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't help but admire her bravery and beauty. _'Taking on all eight of them alone? She's got guts!'_ He wanted to go to her and hug her, to comfort her, and to wipe those sad tears off her face. Athrun was surprised by his thoughts but then those thoughts were cut off when one of the guys spoke…

"Come then Cagalli, let me see you try" Then he laughed at her.

_'Cagalli...so that's her name.'_ "Cagalli" Athrun whispers, liking the sound of her name on his lips.

"So they know each other?" Miriallia whispers to Kira

"Looks like it. But I wonder" Kira was cutt-off as another guy laughed and spoke in a thundering voice.

"Hahahahaha. C'mon Cagalli. Come to papa...I know I'll enjoy...ummmm..." sneering at her from head to foot "...YOU!" This caused laughter, hoots and whistles from his companions.

"How dare he!" Miriallia whispers "They can't treat a girl like that!"

Cagalli grips her blades tightly with a very serious look on her face. She stopped crying by now and was shivering slightly, anticipating an attack. Thoughts of doubt though still lingers in her mind. _'It's now or never! I must get my revenge! For you dad!'_ she squinted at the group in front of her. _'There's a slim chance of me winning this fight but at least I'll take some of them down. I swear I'll get my revenge.'_ She then positions her katanasto an attack position.

Kira on the other hand, was assessing the situation. _'Eight against one...definitely not good. This girl could definitely use our help, but Milly...'_ He glances at Miriallia and saw the serious expression on her face. _'Looks like she's thinking the same thing. I wonder what Athrun thinks.'_ He was about to galnce at Athrun's direction when...

(A/N: Kira a crouching beside Milly and Athrun was a few paces away.)

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowards." Athrun shouts as he reveals himself from behind the boulders.

All heads snapped towards the voice, including Kira and Miriallia.

Athrun ignores the two, knowing full well that they're confused of his sudden outburst. "Ganging up on a girl half your size! Why don't you sissies go home to your mommies."

Kira and Miriallia's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe their eyes or what they were hearing! _'What the? Is this Athrun? Is this his best friend? All his life, Kira has never heard his friend talk that way! Never in his life would he think of Athrun as the impulsive type! And yet, there he is, without consulting with us first, and worse, taunting the enemies!'_ Kira could do nothing but gape at his best friend.

It wasn't only Kira's and Miriallia 's jaw who were hanging open...but Cagalli's as well. _'Who the hell is this? Where did he come from? Is he crazy?'_ Cagalli was speechless and could only stare wide-eyed at the stranger. The stranger stood there with his blue hair, that dropped just above his shoulders, he's wearing black tight pants, a yellow shirt with a black jacket over it and a pair of black boots. He's carrying a strange looking blue rod with silver dragons on each tip. His emerald eyes screamed murder as he looked at the ruffians. If she wasn't in a really ugly situation, Cagalli would have drooled at his good looks.

The men's faces turned red. All of them were now facing Athrun. "Listen here you moron..." one of them spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you're gonna pay for what you just said. Nobody insult me and lives to brag about it. I'll kill you first...then Cagalli." He said those words, never taking his eyes off Athrun. Man! If looks could kill, Athrun would have died right where he was standing! He spits spittle to his right, jeers at Athrun and takes a step towards him, holding a huge double edged sword.

Athrun never faltered. He stands his ground, gripping his rod even more tighter.

Cagalli steps between the two. " Stop it Ryo. He's got nothing to do with us. This is our fight!" She then looks at Athrun "Are you crazy! You'll get yourself killed! Go away! I don't need your help. I can take care of myself! Go now before it's too late."

Athrun takes a step back, surprised by what Cagalli just said to him. He looks at her amber eyes and they were pleading. Pleading for him to go before he gets himself killed. Athrun's heart tightened in his chest as he saw the concern in her eyes. He couldn't look away from those eyes. In response to her plea, he smiles a soft smile to her and steps forward, then he looks at Ryo, ready for battle.

"Ahhhhh shit! We have no choice now. So much for strategy." Kira grumble standing up.

Miriallia smiles and nods, then she too stands up. Both of them steps out of their hiding place and stands beside Athrun.

Cagalli was surprised when two more appeared from behind the boulders and stands beside their friend. One was a boy with brown hair, violet eyes, wearing a blue shirt with white stripes at the sleeves and collar, tight black pants and a pair of black boots. He too was holding a double edged sword. The other one, to Cagalli's surprise, was a girl. She too had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a brown tank top, white tight pants and a pair of brown boots. For her weapon, she was carrying three short rods, linked together by short chains(nanchaku).

One of the thugs grined, showing off his yellow rotten teeth "So there's two more of you eh? Well it won't matter. It's been long since I've killed kids. Hehehehe...This'll be fun." Then he looks at Miriallia with a sadist twinkle in his eyes.

Kira, Athrun and Miriallia slowly walks toward Cagalli, never taking their eyes off their enemies.

Cagalli could only stare at them speechless. She wanted to tell them to go away 'coz they could all be killed. Besides they have nothing to do with her. Why are they trying to help her knowing full well that they could be killed. But nothing seems to come out.

"Stay close to each other and we won't lose." Kira whispers to the group. The four of them faced their enemies, ready for anything.

The eight men did the first move and attacked. Kira with his sword, Athrun with his rod, Miriallia with her nanchaku and Cagalli with her blades, fought ferociously. The thugs were pretty strong and the four of them were having a hard time defending themselves. But one by one, the enemy was defeated. They protected each other and watched each other's backs. The four of them were a good team and won the battle.

Kira, Athrun and Miriallia looked at the dead bodies sprawled around them. Blood was everywhere, they too were covered with blood. Miriallia shivered at the scene before her. Kira patted her back, reasurring her that it as all over, but when he looked at her face, she was grinning. Kira grinned too. Miriallia and Kira faced each other grinning. They just won a very fierce battle against eight strong and huge men and they couldn't help but feel proud of themselves. Miriallia turns toward Athrun, expecting him to be grinning too but he was not. He had a very serious and concerned look on his face, as he looked at the blonde.

Athrun watches Cagalli with concern. She was just standing there, head down, unmoving. _'Is she okay? OMG! Is she wounded? Is she hurt?' _Athrun panicks at his thoughts. He steps toward Cagalli but hesitates. He wanted to hug her and comfort her but they don't even know each other yet, she might get mad at him for doing so. Unsure of what to do, he just stared at her. " Are you okay?"

Cagalli didn't answer but stood silent, with her head bowed down. Then tears started streaming down her cheecks once again. She clenched her katanas tighter and walks toward the unmoving body of the midle-aged man, they saw earlier, who was lying on a pool of his own blood. His throat was cut which was obviously the reason for his death.

The three of them dared not say a word. Kira and Miriallia stopped grinning as soon as they saw the serious look on Athrun's face. They just stood there and watched as Cagalli silently stood in front of the body.

Then at last, Cagalli spoke. But as she uttered the words, they could barely be heard. "I...I ...have to bury my father..."

The three of them gasped.

Cagalli sheathed her katanas and kneels down. Caressing the face of her father, as if memorizing every curve and contour of his face.

"We'll help you." Athrun whispers and walks toward Cagalli.

Kira glanced at his friend with an odd look on his face and nods. "Mmmmm" and walks towards Cagalli. The four of them buried Cagalli's father on top of a hill in silence. Miriallia found a bunch of flowers while Kira and Athrun found a good solid rock for a tombstone. Cagalli stares in front of her father's tomb, fists tightly clutched beside her.

Kira , Athrun and Miriallia stood silently behind her with heads bowed down as if saying a prayer. They stood there for a while, giving Cagalli her last moments with her father. It was Athrun who broke the silence. "Ummm... Cagalli...where do you live? We'll escort you back to your village."

Cagalli didn't speak or move. She just stood there, head bowed down. Kira takes a step toward her but suddenly stops when he saw Cagalli's shoulders shaking. A sob escapes her lips and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop herself from crying again. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Athrun looking at her with tenderness in his eyes. Cagalli didn't know what to do. It hurts so much! She wants to be comforted...wants the pain to go away...so she hugs Athrun and cries. She cries like she's never cried before. The two of them stood there arms around each other.

Nobody said a word. Cagalli was still crying in Athrun's arms. Kira and Athrun looked at each other for a while without saying a word, then glances at the grasslands before them. Miriallia couldn't help herself and she too cried. She remembers how she and Kira cried just like Cagalli when their 'gandpa' died.

After a while, the sobbing subsided and Cagalli untangles herself from Athrun's arms. Then she looks at the field before her, with her back facing them. "I'm sorry. It's just that...my father...my father was the only family I had. And now that he's gone...sigh...I'm sorry." She then turns to face them and gives them a tiny smile. "How rude of me. I didn't even thank you for saving my life...and for helping me bury my father." Then she turns to Athrun and bows slightly "Thank you so much. I feel much better now."

Athrun slightly steps back and blushes furiously "...ahhhh...it's ...o...kay."

Then Cagalli turns toward Kira and Miriallia and does the same. "Thank you very much. I owe you three my life. If there's anything I can do for you in return...please tell me."

Milly shakes her head from side to side with a soft smile. "You don't owe us anything. We did what we wanted and that was to help you."

"Mmmmmm" Kira nods his head in agreement and grins sheepishly. We helped 'coz we wanted to. But if you insist...we could go back to your village and probably give us something to eat. I'm soooo"

"Kira!" Athrun cuts in with a stern look on his face.

Kira looks at Athrun guiltily. "I'm sorry! But I'm just so hungry right now. I dont think"

"I'm sorry. But I can't go back to my village now. I'm not welcome there anymore. You see... our village is governed by a bunch of theives. My father..." looks at her father's grave "and myself, as well as the guys thet we just fought were all thieves."

A look of surprise on all three faces.

Cagalli nods slightly, "Yes, thst's right. My father was their leader. We stole goods, money, jewelry, you name it. We've stolen lots of stuffs. But we only stole when there's a need to or if someone pays us to steal something for them. We never kill though, father was so strict about that."

Cagalli sighs and faces the field once again, her back towards them. "Everything was going well until" Cagalli pauses and sighs again.

"Some of my father's men got greedy. They started raiding nearby villages without his knowledge. They killed for the fun of it. They caused havoc and chaos. When my father knew about this, he was furious. He discipined those men and banished them from the village. He didn't kill them though 'coz it was against his belief. But it didn't stop there. This angered the others in the village 'coz they too were blinded by greed and approved of what Kyo and his gang did. They plotted to kill him. My father would have faced them all but he was fearful for my safety. Instead, we fled from them. We were on our way to Tamur, when those men ambushed us. They...they...killed my father just so they could brag about how they killed their formiddable leader. My father died trying to protect me..." Cagalli looks down as tears started gathering in her eyes again.

"Why don't you come with us then?"

That's it! How do you like my new fic? Ummm... you'll probably be asking me later if Kira and Miriallia are siblings in this stroy...well... they're not. They're both orphans and were being taken care of an old man.

If you have any other questions...don't hesitate to ask...kay?

Update...next week! R&R!


	2. Miriallia's Fury

**Stealing His Heart**

* * *

Hi! akidarchangelprincess here! Chapter 2... from me to you! Sorry if you found chapter 1 short. Ummm... this was actually a part of chapter 1 but I cut it...hehehe. To answer some of your questions... I got the weapons idea from Suikoden 2(if you played the game, then you'd be familiar) but I changed Kira's weapon to a double edged sword...Athrun's was the same(Joey's) and so was Miriallia's(Nanami's) Cagalli...i made it up...a little bit of OOCness from her part and an OOCness on the part of Miriallia too...hehehe... 

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are my inspiration!

Don't forget to read enjoyand **REVIEW**...hehehe. Suggetions are welcome...flames? hmmmm...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Pairings(Age):** Athrun(21)xCagalli(20), Kira(21)xLacus(20), Dearka(21)xMiriallia(21), Yzak(21)xShiho(21), Shinn(19)xStellar(17)... (Sorry but I like Stellar better than Luna...)

**Summary:** Two orpahns, together with their best friend, are travelling together to escape the harshness of life and war. In their adventure, they meet new friends, love and enemies.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Miriallia's Fury**

All heads turned to Miriallia, who had a huge grin on her face.

Kira too has a big grin on his face. "Yes. That's right. Why don't you come with us Cagalli? See we're on a journey to...ummmm...well, it's a big world out there... so much to explore... so much to see...so much to learn. Soooo what do you say? I'm sure Athrun wouldn't protest." Kira looks at Athrun who just nods at Cagalli.

Cagalli bites her bottom lip, contemplating on the offer. She glances sadly at her father's tomb. "Mmmmm...I guess...I mean...there's nothing left for me here but I don't want to intrude"

"Yaaaay!" Miriallia jumps with joy and hugs Cagalli. "A girl at last! I was soooo bored travelling with two boys! You know how boys can be sooo anoying at times."

Cagalli looks at Kira, who just smile at her. She looks at Athrun, who gives her a slight nod and shyly smiles at her. Then she looks at her father's tomb. " I'll just say goodbye to him..."

Kira nods in approval and gestures to Miriallia and Athrun. The three of them leaves Cagalli alone with her father. Kira glances at Milly who was still so ecstatic about having another girl with them. Then glances at Athrun, who is looking at Cagalli with a faraway look on his face.

Then Cagalli stands up and starts walking towards them. Miriallia greets her halfway. Kira couldn't help but smile at the way Miriallia is chatting nonstop with Cagalli. He glances at Athrun. Who's eyes are still fixed on Cagalli. He gives him a slight nudge to catch his attention. Athrun looks at him at last, as if dazed, and with a puzzled look on his face.

Miriallia and Cagalli descends the hill ahead of the boys.

Kira claps Athrun on the shoulder "You owe me one for this buddy" and winks at Athrun. Athrun blushes furiously and nods at Kira. The two of the grins at each other and walks down the hill after the two girls.

"Oh I'm sorry! Miriallia stops abruptly "How rude of us! We didn't even introduce ourselves." Miriallia then turns toward the two boys with a mischievious grin on her face. Points to Kira "This is my YOUNGER BROTHER Kira."

"Hey that's not fair!" Kira protests as Miriallia giggles and starts to run ahead of the group with Kira in pursuit. Miriallia thinks of Kira as his brother since they grew up together. But she teases him to be younger, knowing it annoys him.

Cagalli and Athrun watched the two banter. Then Athrun holds out his hands to Cagalli "I'm Athrun Zala."

Cagalli turns to him and takes his outstreched hand. "I'm Cgallli Yula Athha," with a small smile on her face. Athrun grips her hand slightly, liking the feel of them in his, then Cagalli releases Athrun's hand and walks after Kira and Miriallia.

Athrun looks at his hand with a huge grin on his face "hey wait up!"

Kira's stomach suddenly growls "oooohhh. Which reminds me...I'm hungry! How far is the next village anyway?"

Cagalli looks at Kira with an apologetic look on her face. "The nearest village is called Tamur, i'm sorry to say that's it's still quite far, about an hour walk...you think you can last that long?"

Miriallia snickers at Cagalli's last remark, but then her stomach growls all of a sudden. Miriallia blushed with embarrasement as Kira and Athrun laughed, which annoyed her. "Oooooh you're making fun of me. I'll show you." Then Miriallia's stomach growls again. All four of them burst out laughing.

Cagalli glances one more time toward her father, a small smile on her lips "Goodbye dad", then hurries after her three new friends. "We'd better clean ourselves first, there's a river nearby." All heads nods in approval.

**Village of Tamur**

"Ahhhh...I'm so full!" Miriallia declares with a satisfied look on her face, which suddenly faded at Athrun's remark...

"You'll get fatter if you eat more."

"Are you implying that i'm fat!"

"I'm just saying that you'll get ...ummm...fatter..." Athrun whispers the last word.

"So you are saying I'm fat!" Miriallia was fuming now.

"Well you can't blame me! You've been eating a lot lately. You're probaly eating more than Kira and besides, you were whinning about how hungry you were on our way here.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. You were always 'I'm soooo hungry' like every 10 seconds on our way to this town."

"No I was not! You're exaggerating Athrun! Sheeesh!"

Kira and Cagalli watched the two banter with smiles on their face. Kira was used to it though, Cagalli, well, Cagalli found it amusing. She's an only child and grew up with adults as her companions, so this is something new to her. Watching them made her realize that she doesn't really know these people...where they came from...are they orphans...the real reason why they are travellig? Cagalli was pondering on these thoughts when Miriallia suddenly stands up.

"I've had it with you!" pointing at Atrhun "I'll have MY day! Aghhh!" and storms out of the restaurant.

Cagalli attempts to go after Miriallia but Kira stops her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs to cool off a bit."

Athrun, still laughing turns to Cagalli "Yeah that's right. She just needs to cool off."

* * *

"Ooooohh! Damn you Athrun! I'll have my day. You'll see." Mirialli mutters to herself as she walks along the street without any idea where she was headed. Miriallia was still muttering to herself when suddenly 

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going creep!" Miriallia yells at the person who just bumped into her with a murderous look on her face.

"I watch it? I watch it? You were the one who bumped into me, and you're calling me the creep!" The boy's eyes rolls up and his right hand is raised in exasperation. "Look here kid..." the boy addresses Miriallia in a calm and collected voice, as if he was talking to a child. "You bumped into me and I think you should apologize. But I have no time for little squirts like you so i'll just disregard this incident okay? At those words, the boy placed his hand on top Miriallia's head and ruffles her hair. Then he continues on his way.

Miriallia on the other hand was about to burst. Man! She was steaming mad! She stood in the middle of the street with her fist tightly clutched at her sides, mumbling to herself.

'_The nerve! How dare he? How dare he treat me like a kid! I'll show him! I'll make him realize who the kid is!'_ At those words, Miriallia spins around and shouts "Now listen here you! Whaa!" The boy wqas gone! She couldn't believe her eyes! The boy was actually gone and she missed the opportunity to get back at him! That made her more furious! So she ran to the corner, hoping to catch him, but he was gone. This time, Miriallia wa boiling mad. _'I'm not gonna let him get away with it!'_ But the boy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and the others were getting woried over Miriallia. She had been gone a long time. 

Kira stood up "I guess we'll have to look for her. Sigh. She must have gotten lost or something."

Athrun too stood up "I'll go with you. I need to apologize anyway." He then looks at Cagalli, who was also getting ready to leave. "Why don't you go and rest in your room. I'm sure you're pretty exhausted after all that's happened to you today." He then gives Cagalli a soft and tender smile.

"Yeah Cagalli. You get some rest. We'll inform you after we've found Miriallia so don't worry., okay?" Kira taps her on the shoulder, before leaving.

It took quite a while before they found Miriallia near the marketplace. And boy! Was she in a bad mood!

"Look Mir...I'm sorry for" Athrun starts but Miriallia cuts him off.

"Ooooh! Where is he! I can't believe he treated me like a kid!" Miriallia mumbles to herself, totally ignoring the two boys.

Kira waves his hand in front of Miriallia's face "Yooohoo? Hellooo? We were worried about you, you know."

But Miriallia continues to ignore them._ 'Dammit! I'll get him. I'll show him.'_

"Hey Mir!" Kira sticks his face in front of Miriallia's

Miriallia shrieks and steps back in surprise. "Kira! Where did you come from?"

Kira sighs in frustration. "I've been standing here for a while now. You didn't notice me 'coz you were too busy talking to yourself."

Athrun snickers and Mir snaps her head toward Athrun and gives him a murderous look. Athrun raises his hands, chest level, in a surrender position and shrugs.

"C'mon let's go back to the inn and get ouselves some rest." Kira suggests at the group.

* * *

**Next Day at the Inn, Boy's Room**

"Why don't we stay here for a couple of days" Kira suddenly suggests. "The owner of the restaurant(which also owns the inn upstairs) offered me a job. I know we could use the money."

"No problem here." Athrun pipes inn. "Hey maybe we ask the owner to hire me too."

"That's a good idea Athrun! But are you sure about this?" Kira asks, knowing that Athrun came from a wealthy family and he probably wasn't used to working.

Athrun nods "I have nothing to do anyway. And we'll earn twice as much."

"Make that thrice as much." Cagalli declares. All heads turn to her. Feeling embarrassed, Cagalli continues, "I heard the owner complaining that they were short handed in the restaurant. So I'll talk to him tomorrow and if we're lucky, he'll hire me."

"Me too!" Miriallia exclaims with a pout. "I can't let you guys do all the work."

"But Cagalli, I can't allow you to work. I mean...after what just happened..." Athrun expresses his concern, taking a step towards her.

Cagalli stops him by raising her right hand, palm facing Athrun "Stop. I can't let you guys do all the work. I'm part of the group now, right? So I want to do my part and help you guys earn money...ummm... I could steal some if you want..." Seeing the shocked faces on all three of her new friends, she grins, "I was just kidding about the stealing part...kay?" a look of relief on all three faces. "Besides, working will keep my mind occupied. This will be good for me. Thanks for your concern though. It really means a lot, Athrun."

Athrun blushes and looks down on the floor. "Well uhhh... if that's what you want then we..." looks at Cagalli "...won't stop you." Cagalli smiles at him, which made him blush even more.

"Well that settles it. "Miriallia exclaims. "The four of us are gonna make money. What a team!" She grabs Cagalli's hand and drags her out of the room. "Well goodnight boys. We're all going to need to rest if we start working early tomorrow morning."

Cagalli glances at Athrun and smiles to him, before leaving the room.

Kira looks at Athrun as soon as the door was closed. His best friend was still facing the door with a tiny smile on his face. "Gosh Athrun, I've never seen you blush like that before." He claps him on the shoulder and heads for his bed, stiffling a laugh.

"Oh shut up Kira!" Athrun retorts and heads for his bed, but not before glancing once again at the closed door, a smile, once again on his face, as he thought of a certian blonde.

* * *

Next morning, all four of them were busy working. The girls works at the kitchen and the restaurant, while the boys works as errand boys or helping out in the kitchen. 

The four of them are seated at the restaurant, which was already closed, eating their dinner. Kira and Athrun on one side, Cagalli and Miriallia on the other. Both girls were still wearing their uniform, a baby skirt(which is too short in both girl's opinion), paired with a pale cream top and a petite white apron in front of the skirt.

"I can't believe they're making us wear this stupid outfit! If not for the money we're earning, then I wouldn't be caught dead in this slutty outfit!" Miriallia complains to the group.

Cagalli too was sooo not happy about their uniform. In fact, this was the first time she wore a skirt. All her life she wore pants or shorts, but never a dress or a skirt. She grew up with boys and her father made her dress up as a boy so as to not get 'attention' from her father's men. But she couldn't complain out loud just like Miriallia did 'coz she would be embarrased to do so. All three of them were still somewhat strangers to her so she didn't know how they'd react, and besides, she volunteered to work, and working means wearing this stupid outfit.

"Aw c'mon Miriallia, as I have said, you need not work if you don't want to and besides, you look cute in that outfit." Kira teases her. Athrun remains silent but is trying his best not to laugh.

Miriallia glares at them both.

"Really Mir, you look cute in that outfit. I saw some of the boys looking your way since we started."

"Sure they LOOK my way, but they OGLE your way, Cagalli. I say that you look way too cute in that uniform...Athrun should know, right?" Miriallia looks at Athrun with a mischievious glint in her eyes. "I mean the way he's bee looking at you..." Both Athrun and Cagalli blush and looks down "...not to mention Kira, who kept looking your way every possible chance he could get."

"Huh? He? Kira! " Athrun snaps his head to look at Kira.

Sweat drop on Kira "Well...uhhh...hahaha..." Kira blushes and looks down avoiding Athrun's gaze.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. 

I know...I know...You're thinking that I'm going to pair up Kira and Cagalli again...hmmmm...we'll see...

Truthfully, I think they're cute together..but since they're siblings...

But Athrun is still the best pair for Cagalli of course!

Again...don't forget to** REVIEW!**


	3. The Princess and the Bodyguard

**Stealing His Heart**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Louie(the inn's/restaurant owner) I made him up sooo... I practically own him hehehehe.The Freedom?hmmm...

**A/N:** Soooo sorry for updating soooo long. I've been busy and I was focusing on updating At the Hands of Fate. Thanks sooo much for the reviews.A bit of OOCnes in the characters.

Anyway... here's chapter 3... from me to you

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Princess and the Bodyguard**

* * *

Kira Yamato was stacking boxes at the back of the restaurant, the next day. He was trying to avoid Athrun the whole morning. _'Jeeez! Athrun could be so paranoid sometimes. It's not as if I like Cagalli the way he thinks! He can't blame me for looking at Cagalli, I mean, she looks totally hot with her uniform. Sigh. I'm just a guy after all!'_

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted, as he hears a very beautiful voice singing a very sad song. Curious, he looks for the source, and found himself looking up to a pink-haired goddess, looking outside her window.

Kira was speechless. He was mesmerized, both by her beauty and voice. He wanted to call out to her but he didn't want to interrupt her singing. He just stood there, mouth slightly open, gazing adoringly at the goddess before him. _'I think I'm in love!' _Just then, the girl, still singing, looks down at Kira. Kira's eyes widens, as he was caught red-handed staring at her. The girl smiles at him. Kira's heart did a sommersault, and he panicks... _'What should I do? Smile Back? Call out to her? Ask her name?' _But before Kira could decide on what to do, a blonde guy suddenly appears on the window, pulls the girl away and closes the window. Kira's heart sank. _'She's gone!'_ Then it hits him. Kira grins with hope. The girl was staying at the same inn they were staying.

* * *

**Inside the Restaurant**

"Miriallia!" Louie, the owner of the inn/restaurant shouts from the kitchen. "Could you please take these upstairs to room number 4." Louie instructs Mir, handing her 2 trays of food.

(A/N: Louie is 35 years old. Dark Brown Hair with light brown eyes, fair skinned and looks a bit young for his age.)

"You expect me to carry these upstairs by myself?" Mir complains eying the two traysfull of food.

"But I need Cagalli in the restaurant. Why don't you just bring one up, then return for the otheroh Kira!" Louie calls Kira as he saw him enter the restaurant. "Could you please help Miriallia carry these trays upstairs."

Kira just nods and picks up one tray, while Mir takes the other.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Mir asks Kira, taking note of his dazed expression.

"Huh? Oh! I think I'm in love." Kira replies still with a dazed look.

"In love? Are you Oh we're here." Mir stops in front of room number 4 and knocks.

The door opens a crack. A guy with blonde hair peeps out. "What do you want?"

Miriallia's eyes widens as she recognizes the guy. "You!" She kicks the door, catching the guy off guard, wide open. She storms inside, places the tray on top of the table and faces the guy again, now with anger in her eyes. "How dare you treat me the way you did yesterday!" Miriallia exclaims pointing a finger at the guy.

"Mir!"

"Dearka!"

Kira and Lacus calls out at the same time. Both just realized each other's presence. Both blushed as they stared at each other, forgetting each other's companions inside the room.

**

* * *

****Kira's POV**

'_It's her! It's her! I'm standing in front of her right now. Be still my heart! Ask her her name you idiot!' _But nothing came out from his mouth. Kira just stood there, paralyzed on the spot_. 'Wow! She's more beautiful at a closer range.'_ Kira continues to stare at Lacus, tray still in hand.

**

* * *

****Lacus's POV**

'_It's him! It's the boy I saw earlier. He's so cute! He's blushing! He looks even cuter. Why is he staring at me like that? Oh God! He's making me blush even more.'_ Lacus blushes at Kira's gaze. But just like Kira, Lacus stares at Kira too.

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

"What the hell did I do to you?"Dearka asks, half shouting at the girl, who was glaring at him. He then remembers the open door. He pulls Kira inside and closes it. He looks at the girl in front of him. _'I met her yesterday and I can't remember? Impossible!'_ Dearka looks at Miriallia from head to foot, liking what he was seeing. He exhales a slow whistle.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else miss. I definitely would have remembered meeting a beautiful girl like you." Dearka explains, eyes still on her.

Miriallia blushes at Dearks's gaze and words. But she regains her composure, remembering why she was angry at him in the first place. She plants both hands on her hips and glares at Dearka. "Listen here you dolt! How dare you flirt with me when you treated me like a kid yesterday. You didn't even apologoze when you bumped into me." Miriallia tells Dearka through gritted teeth. _'The nerve!'_

'_Huh? Bumped into her? Kid? That was her?!'_ Dearka remembers the incident yesterday. He was kind of in a hurry, and besides, it was dark then. _'Wow! She's got good eyesight and memory.'_ "So sorry sweetheart. I was kind of in a hurry, and besides, it was dark. If I saw you clearly, I would definitely have not treated you the way I did yesterday."

Miriallia smiles sarcastically "Just because I'm wearing a skirt now, you treat me differently." She slams her foot on Dearka's causing him to yelp in pain and hop on one foot, clutching the injured one.

"And don't you ever call me sweetheart again!" With that, she approaches Kira , who was still dazed and was still staring at Lacus, takes the tray from him, slams it on the bed, and drags him outside the room. Man was she pissed!

Kira was jolted out of his dazed state as he was dragged out of the room by Miriallia. "Wait! I don't even know her name!" Kira breaks free from Mir's grip and pokes his head back inside the room. "May I know your name?" He asks looking directly at Lacus.

"Lacus." Lacus answers, blushing.

Kira grins idiotically. "I'm Kira. Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you Lacus." Then he closes the door and heads back down, ignoring a confused Miriallia, with an idiotic smile on his face.

* * *

**Lacus and Dearka**

"What was that all about?" Dearka asks a blushing Lacus. In response, Lacus blushes deeper. "You like him don't you?" Dearka sighs as his question was answered as Lacus blushes even deeper.

"I'm sorry princess, but I need not remind you of the situation we are in. I don't want you to get hurt when the time comes for us to leave this town. It's for your own good. You have to understand." Dearka explains as he watched Lacus' face and nods silently at him. Then she turns her back to him and lies down on her bed, appetite lost.

Again, Dearka sighs. He knew this would not be easy but he had no choice. His loyalty lies with this pink-haired princess in front of him. He knew it was a crazy idea when she told him that she was running away. He knew it was suicide when he insisted that he should go with her. If the king found them...DEATH would be his punishment. Sigh. _'But I just couldn't let her go by herself. Princess Lacus has never been out of the palace, she would never survive. Sigh.'_ Dearka glances at Lacus and picks up the tray of food on his bed. _'Such a short life.'_ Dearka tells himself as he began to eat his food.

* * *

"Are you okay Kira?" Cagalli asks Kira. The four of them now seated on the table, eating dinner, as the restaurant was already closed.

"Yeah Kira. You've been acting weird the whole day." Athrun tells his friend peering at him curiously.

"I think I'm in love." Kira answers dazely, staring at his untouched food.

Athrun was surprised at his answer. _'In love? With whom? I haven't seen him talk to other girls lately. Heck! I barely saw him the whole day today!'_ Then he remembers what Mir said yesterday about Kira stealing glances at Cagalli. His heart crumples at the thought_. 'Could it be Cagalli? Is he in love with Cagalli?'_ Athrun felt his chest tighten. He looks down on his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.

"So who's the lucky girl? Can we meet her?" Cagalli aska Kira excitedly, not noticing Athrun cringe at her question.

Kira smiles and looks at Cagalli. "Her name is..."

Athrun winces as Kira was about to reveal his love's name. _'I don't want to hear it!'_ Athrun covers his ears and stands up abruptly.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Lacus."

Kira blushingly reveals the name at the same time Athrun screams.

"Huh? Lacus? Who's Lacus?" Athrun asks his best friend, confusion clearly on his face.

"Are you okay Athrun?" Cagalli asks, looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you scream like that? Huh Athrun?" Miriallia demands, looking at him.

"Errrrr...hehehehe..." sweat drop on Athrun.

Kira suddenly burst out laughing. All three heads turn to him. He just realized why Athrun acted the way he did. _'He thought that I was in love with Cagalli! Hehehehe. Boy Athrun! You've fallen hard for her and you heven't realized it yet!'_ Kira grins evily. "I know the answer to your question Mir. Athrun thought that I had fallen in love with Cammmmm" Kira wasn't able to finish, Athrun's hand was now clamped over Kira's mouth, silencing him.

Both girls looks at Athrun, weirdly this time.

"Ahhhhh...hehehehehe..." sweat drop on Athrunagain.

Kira removes Athrun's hand from his mouth and laughs at his best friend. Athrun looked so uncomfortable, and he was blushing again. Kira stands up and drapes his arm around Athrun's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you." He whispers into Athrun's ear. He then grins at the two girls. "It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand"

Miriallia rolls her eyes at Cagalli..."Boys!"

* * *

Next day, Kira eagerly wakes up earlier than usual. He was excited to see Lacus again. He approaches Louie and volunteers to take Lacus' breakfast up to her room.

"What? You mean the couple staying at room number 4? But they already left. They left sometime last night, it was kind of weird. Actually, they just left the money on the table in their room. I didn't even know they were gone until early this morning. Weird huh?"

But Kira wasn't listening to what Louie was saying. 'Gone? Lacus? Gone?' Kira felt his heart break into tiny pieces as he slumped onto a nearby chair.

* * *

End of chapter 3

So that's it. How was it? I want to hear your opinions kay? So dont forget to click that button and REVIEW.

I'll try and update **At the Hands of Fate** sometime next week.

Thanks so much everyone.


End file.
